Charlie Days
Charlie Days is the protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Dii Consentes. He pilots Jupiter Gundam and Juno Gundam, the units that make up Dii Consentes Gundam. Personality Normal He is a broken shell of a man, being born with the "Positive Effect", something that happened when his parents were between Mars and Jupiter for research on an unknown substance. He was still in the womb during this, so he was born into the world with it. Because of that, he feels like he's apart of an extinct race that died out long ago. He keeps a large necklace in memory of his parents who died after his birth. Killer Instinct The "Killer Instinct" is sadistic and crazy, thinking killing is acceptable. There's a difference between Charlie and the Killer Instinct in physical appearance, there being a sort of flame in his eyes. He's calm and collective about everything, not really caring what happens, just that people can die. He loves killing through a game, making the person in question play a game, and if they cheated in someway, they would either die or suffer extreme pain by a number of ways. Abilities He has a sort of memory problem, having being unable to remember the more advanced controls of a Mobile Suit, though he made sure Jupiter and Juno Gundam's cockpits were remodeled so advanced controls were not small buttons, but switchs and levers. As with everyone affected by the Duo Shockwave, Charlie was given an organ in his back that generated particles (GPC: 0000-0000), but his generated particles are nothing anyone has ever seen, and he somehow can't run out of the particles. He's able to force himself to increase the output of particle creation, but this causes him pain in his back. There was a side effect to the "Positive Effect". It created another being inside the Charlie's head, known as a "Killer Instinct". It take control of the body whenever it wants. It also loves to play with the lives of people when given the opportunity. History Past Before he was born, his parents were in between Jupiter and Mars for research on a substance that appeared between the two planets months ago. Then the explosions happened, the two trying to get away, but were hit by the shock waves at the same time. It cause their DNA to turn unstable, but for some reason, Charlie wasn't affected by the shock wave, instead getting the "Positive Effect". The people of Colony Ark found the ship and took back to Ark. They found the two as the mother starts giving birth to Charlie. They help as they take them to a hospital, and Charlie is born. The two, holding their hands, die together, as they ask someone to take care of Charlie. Dii Consentes Quotes Gallery Charlie Days (After Destruction).jpg|Unknown Charlie Days (AXI, Killer Instinst).png|"It's... game time." Killer Instinct.png|"The Gates of Hell have just been opened. By you." Killer Instinct (Shadow).png|"Heh heh heh HAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!" Analysis Trivia *The Killer Instinct's theme is "Jikan no Game!/It's Game Time!". Category:After Destruction Category:Male